No Work and All Play
by Cody-kun
Summary: Sasuke's bored. Run Itachi, RUN! Based off of a roleplay between xRayneBloodx and myself. Complete PWP. ItaSasu.


**This was based off of a roleplay between xRayneBloodx and I. She was slutty!Sasuke (I have a current obsession with him, in case any of you couldn't tell), and I was Dom!Itachi (whom I also have a current obsession with). This was way too much fun, but converting it from Gmail chat form to actual story form was a pain in the ass... **

**Thank you to Rayne for editing out all the typos I made as a result of finishing typing this up at three in the morning~ It is now four in the morning, and I am dead to the world. You are God. **

**I'm actually pretty fucking happy with how this turned out! We may write a sequel including Naruto c: *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* And you guys should all head over to her profile because she's a fucking awesome writer~**

**Warnings: Oral sex, anal sex, anal fingering, slutty!Sasuke, incest, etc.**

**Don't like, don't read. **

**Enjoy! Please favorite and review!**

* * *

"Nii-san! Fuck me!" Sasuke said, casually strolling into Itachi's study. He was bored, and what does Sasuke want to do when he's bored? Have sex, of course!

"No, I'm working," Itachi replied indifferent as he continued filling out sheet after sheet of paperwork. "Go find something else to do."

Sasuke pouted, looking eight years younger than his big one-eight. "You're so mean!" He whined. "All I want is one round!"

Itachi groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. God, his baby brother could get obnoxious. **"**No, Sasuke. Go find something else to do."

Sasuke frowned, but soon a devious smirk broke out across his face. "Fine then," he began. "I'll go _do_ Naruto."

Itachi froze with his pen partially suspended in the air. He turned to shoot his most bone-chilling glare towards the younger. "You're _mine," _he hissed.

Sasuke just smirked at him. "Really? I think I need to be reminded."

Itachi was stuck. He knew very well that his little brother didn't play around when it came to threats. He _would_ go and fuck Naruto if he didn't get his way. The elder sighed in defeat. "Sasuke…if I fuck you _once_, do you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the day?"

Sasuke smirked to himself. That had worked like a charm. "Of course, Aniki," he lied.

Itachi got up from his seat and made his way over to Sasuke. "You're a real brat, you know that?" He said with a sigh. He dragged his hands down Sasuke's back and pulled their bodies flush against each other. Sasuke moaned quietly at the look his big brother was currently giving him. It made him completely hard in no time flat. He really couldn't wait to get to the real fucking.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," he said breathlessly.

Itachi smirked. "That is true." He then moved his hands from the small of Sasuke's back down to his ass, and pulled their crotches as close as they could get. He began slowly grinding against the younger, and leaned down to suck at his neck.

Sasuke gasped at the little sparks of pleasure he was feeling. "Bedroom?" He suggested with a small gasp.

"Mm," Itachi began. "I think here is just fine." And with that, he began sucking even harder.

With a small moan, Sasuke pulled the elder's hair out of its low ponytail and ran his other hand down the taut muscles of his chest. "Aren't you a little more romantic than that, Aniki?"

"Not when it comes to you cutting into my work time, brat," Itachi hissed, biting down on Sasuke's neck hard enough to leave a mark.

Sasuke mewled under his brother's harsh ministrations. "You have plenty of time to do your work during _work _hours," he said. "You're cutting into family time. What would mother say?"

Itachi began grinding against Sasuke with renewed vigor. "I have work to do at home too, y'know. And I doubt this counts as 'family time', baby brother." He leaned down to kiss Sasuke and lightly bit at his lip.

Sasuke hummed contently. "Touché," he said, his arms wrapping around the elder's waist and his hands slowly reaching down to cup Itachi's ass through his slacks.

Itachi growled lowly. "Where do you think your hands are going?"

All he got in return was an all-too-innocent smile.

"What do you mean, Nii-san?"

Itachi growled once again, but this time it was much more feral. He pushed Sasuke back until he fell onto the small couch in his study, and soon crawled on top of him. He roughly cupped Sasuke's noticeable erection through his jeans, earning a gasp from the younger.

"A little rough, aren't we?" Sasuke choked out, slowly rolling his hips into the elder's hand.

"You asked for it," Itachi replied. He reached down and unbuttoned Sasuke's pants before moving until he was level with the younger's erection. He threw a smirk towards Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned, his eyes falling half-mast. "I thought blow-jobs were below you," he said. "Not that I'm complaining," he soon added as an afterthought.

"Hm, well I think I'm in the mood today," Itachi hummed as he pulled Sasuke's pants down to his knees. He quirked one delicate eyebrow in surprise. "No underwear? Really, Sasuke?"

Sasuke grinned. "Like you don't love it," he breathed. "You could take me anywhere in the house at any moment...all you have to do is pop a button."

A visible shudder wracked Itachi's frame. "You're such a slut, Sasuke." He then licked up the entire length of Sasuke's cock, earning a light moan from the younger in return. Sasuke soon laced his hands through Itachi's hair.

**"**I'm your slut," he said, anticipation lacing his tone.

**"**Fuck yeah you are," Itachi growled. He then engulfed Sasuke's cock and slid down to the base before sliding back up and tonguing at the head liberally. He continued this a few more times until Sasuke was nearly screaming.

"Nii-san! Don't stop!" He cried, arching his back.

_'Wouldn't dream of it_,' Itachi thought with an internal smirk. He continued to bob his head faster and faster and brought a free hand to tug at Sasuke's balls. He hollowed his cheeks, and deep-throated Sasuke the best he could then swallowed around the younger's cock.

Sasuke was quickly coming undone. "I-I'm gonna cum!" He shouted.

Itachi moaned around Sasuke's length, urging him to spill into his mouth, and sucked as hard as he could.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted with an arch of his back. Stars danced behind his eyelids as he reached his climax. Once it had passed, he slumped down against the couch, breathing heavily.

Itachi gave a few more sucks to Sasuke's softening member for good measure and then detached himself from Sasuke's length. He crawled up the younger's torso until he could kiss his baby brother. "I can see you enjoyed that, Sasuke," he said with a chuckle.

Sasuke scowled weakly and kissed his brother back. "B-Bastard…" He muttered, breathing heavily.

"Hn, I know. Now I think it's time for me to get some pleasure as well." Itachi said with a thrust of his hips. Sasuke had to repress the moan that was threatening to break loose as he felt just how _hard_ his brother was for him.

"You know," he began weakly. "I think I heard somewhere that blow-jobs give you throat cancer..."

**"**Well I heard somewhere that my slutty baby brother gives the best head." Itachi pulled Sasuke's hair back so he was staring him in the eye. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?"

Sasuke tried his best to glare at Itachi, but found it was simply too hard to do at the moment. "...F-Fine," he muttered in defeat. He slid off of the couch, and motioned for Itachi to sit up. Itachi moved and sat back with a haughty smirk. Sasuke reached out and unbuttoned his older brother's slacks. He soon raised an eyebrow at his new discovery.

**"**Really, nii-san? No underwear?"

Itachi chuckled darkly. "What? I could take you anywhere in the house at any moment…" his voice suddenly seemed to get huskier, and he leaned forward a bit in his seat. "All you have to do it pop a button, baby brother."

Sasuke shuddered, a shiver racing down his spine. "Itachi…"

"Get to work, Sasuke," the elder commanded, lacing his fingers through Sasuke's hair and yanking the teen's head down towards his crotch.

Sasuke whimpered slightly, though he'd deny ever doing such a thing. "Don't be so hasty." He said as he wrapped a hand around Itachi's cock. He leaned in to lick at the tip like a kitten drinking milk, pulling a throaty moan from Itachi. The elder's grip tightened in his hair.

"Sasuke..."

The younger raven engulfed the entire head of Itachi's cock, sucking lightly, while pumping the rest with his hand. Itachi groaned loudly and threw his head back. Sasuke smirked to himself, then hummed around the head in his mouth before sliding more down his throat. Itachi's hips bucked lightly, and he moaned. Sasuke would really rather not be choked by his brother's cock, so he reached out a hand to try and hold the elder's hips in place. He then proceeded to deep-throat the elder as much as he could, and reached his free hand up to cup and fondle Itachi's balls.

"Ahh, fuck, Sasuke," Itachi moaned. He began pushing Sasuke's head down rhythmically.

Sasuke slurped at the pre-cum that was now oozing liberally into his mouth, and reach a hand down to cup his own reawakened arousal.

Seeing his brother's lewd behavior only pushed Itachi even closer to the edge.

"You fucking slut."

Sasuke moaned around the cock in his mouth, and moved the hand that had been stroking him behind him to circle his entrance.

"Finger-fuck yourself, Sasuke." Itachi moaned. He gripped the younger raven's hair even tighter and began thrusting into his mouth, and Sasuke let him without a single complaint. The younger raven slipped a finger inside of himself, moaning around Itachi's cock.

"God…you're such," _thrust_, "a fucking," _thrust_, "slut." Itachi thrust once more and came with a moan of Sasuke's name. Sasuke happily swallowed, and lapped at whatever he hadn't managed to catch in his eager little mouth.

"I think we've established that, Nii-san," he said as he pulled away from the elder's half-hard cock.

"Mm. Come here, Sasuke," Itachi said whilst motioning for the younger to come sit in his lap. Sasuke stood shakily, as his knees had gone a little bit numb, and practically fell onto Itachi. The elder caught him, of course, and began kissing him lazily. He shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, tasting himself, then detached his mouth long enough to pull Sasuke's pants the rest of the way off. Once the pesky garment was out of the way, Itachi once again began kissing Sasuke with fervor. His finger began lightly tracing the younger's entrance, before thrusting inside roughly. Sasuke threw his head back, moaning loudly.

"H-Hurts..." He cried weakly.

"You love it," Itachi said as he added a second finger and continued to thrust them mercilessly.

Sasuke squeezed around the fingers and began clutching at the couch for balance. "Y-you're such a b-bastard!"

Itachi simply smirked, and added a third finger. "I know," he said. Then, he added a fourth finger and continued his assault of Sasuke's ass. The younger grit his teeth and threw him a pain-filled smirk.

"You grown since the last time we fucked? You're not _that_ big, Aniki."

Itachi glared at Sasuke. "Oh really?" He said, removing his fingers. He yanked Sasuke so that he was positioned over Itachi's now fully-erect cock. The elder shoved himself into the hilt in once thrust, causing Sasuke to yelp. "I'm not _that _big, am I?" He said with a malicious smirk.

Sasuke bit his lip until it bled to keep from screaming. He turned his head away so his Aniki wouldn't be able to see the tears stinging at his eyes; although, he was certain the elder could feel the way his thighs were shaking.

Itachi chuckled darkly and began thrusting. "Don't hold in your voice, Sasuke. After all, I'm not _that_ big."

Sasuke whimpered, quickly wiping away the tear that had escaped. Itachi smirked, then glanced down and noticed that Sasuke seemed to be going soft. Well, he couldn't have that happening, now could he?

Itachi reached his hand down to pump Sasuke's cock until he was fully hard and leaking once again, and tried to angle his thrusts so he was hitting Sasuke's prostate. The younger began moaning and moving to meet each thrust, then.

Itachi leaned forward to lick up the small bit of blood that had dribbled down from Sasuke's bitten lip. Sasuke caught his elder brother's lips, and thrust his tongue inside Itachi's mouth. Itachi sucked on his tongue harshly, and sped up the power of his thrusts. Sasuke broke away from the kiss, panting.

"I-Itachi!" He moaned.

"God, you're so fucking _tight._" Itachi groaned as he continued to thrust faster. Sasuke's cock bobbed in the air due to the sheer amount of force behind Itachi's every thrust. Sasuke smirked.

"You say that like it's surprising."

Itachi snickered. "Well, considering how much you've been fucked, and how often I'm sure you fuck _yourself_, it is a bit of a surprise." Itachi's thrusts suddenly slowed, but got much harder and he began making an effort to hit Sasuke's prostate every time.

Sasuke scowled, but couldn't stop a lewd moan from spilling past his lips. "I fuck myself thinking about _you," _he breathed.

**"**I wouldn't doubt it. You really love my cock _that _much, Sasuke?" Itachi smirked, once again picking up the pace of his thrusts. Sasuke clenched around Itachi's cock, earning a strangled grunt from his big brother.

**"**The real question is how much you love my ass..." He smirked.

Itachi moaned lowly. "I fucking love your horny ass." Suddenly, Itachi switched their position so Sasuke was lying underneath him. He brought Sasuke's legs to wrap around his waist, and began fucking him without abandon. Sasuke screamed and gripped at Itachi's hair.

"I-I'm close!"

Itachi slowed down his hips to a painfully unhurried pace and he began smirking sadistically. "What if I don't want you to cum yet, baby brother?"

Sasuke cried out, trying to thrust his hips back for friction. "No! Don't stop!" He sobbed.

"I want you to _beg _for me to fuck you hard. Make me know how much you _need_ it." Itachi punctuated the end of his sentence with a rough thrust against Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke scowled.

"Fuck that!"

Itachi's smirk only grew wider. "Oh really, Sasuke?" Itachi pulled out completely and thrust back in as hard as he possibly could. **"**You don't want to cum?"

Sasuke moaned, and moved his hand to grasp at his painfully hard erection. Itachi simply smacked his hand away and gripped the base of Sasuke's cock, making it impossible for him to cum.

"No!" Sasuke cried almost desperately. "You bastard!"

"_Beg_, and I promise I'll let you cum." Itachi leaned down so his breath was fanning over Sasuke's ear. "I promise it'll be worth it, baby brother." He said while gyrating his hips in just the right way.

Sasuke groaned and turned his face away. "Please, please let me cum!"

"Ah-ah-ah. That's not good enough."

Sasuke was desperate at this point. Screw his male pride! He _needed_ to cum.

"Please!" He exclaimed. "I need your _huge_ cock to make me cum! Please, Aniki!"

Shuddering slightly, Itachi began thrusting once more and stroking Sasuke's cock in time with his thrusts. "That's better." He smirked.

"I-Itachi! Faster!"

Itachi sped up his thrusts and the work of his hand. Sasuke arched his back and screamed as he came.

"ITACHI!"

Itachi groaned as he felt Sasuke's ass contracting around his cock, and buried himself completely inside as he felt his climax wash over him. "Sasuke..."

The younger raven panted, and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck. Itachi collapsed on Sasuke, although he tried to keep all of his weight off of him.

"I-I love you...Nii-san..." Sasuke said with a slight blush. Itachi chuckled and placed a light kiss on his baby brother's forehead.

**"**I love you too, Sasuke. But I really do need to get back to work..."

Sasuke groaned and pouted. "I was hoping you'd have forgotten and we could have had another round..."

Itachi lifted an eyebrow. "Really, Sasuke? We've already cum twice. I don't think you'd be able to handle it." He smirked. "And I really do need to get those reports done." He pulled out of Sasuke, and sat back on the couch. Sasuke scowled.

"Fuck reports! I can totally handle it!"

"I highly doubt it," Itachi chuckled. Sasuke tried to jump up, but nearly lost his footing at the sharp pain shooting up his back.

"You bastard! You didn't even use lube! Fuck you!"

Itachi simply laughed. "You were asking for it. You have no one to blame but yourself." He stood up and made his way closer to his baby brother and poked him on the forehead. **"**Foolish little brother."

Sasuke turned away with a scowl. "Whatever," he muttered. Itachi came up behind Sasuke and hugged him while kissing and nipping lightly at his neck.

"I'll tell you what - I'll fuck you again after I get my work done, and I'll make sure you're nice and wet this time." He paused to lick the shell of Sasuke's ear**.** "I'll even rim you...you always cum so quickly when I do that."

Sasuke wiggled away from his elder brother. **"**Hn, can't, Naruto promised to take me to the premier of that new Bleach movie."

Itachi smirked and pulled the younger flush against his front. "Too bad. You're not going."

Sasuke struggled against Itachi's hold, but soon found it useless. "You have work to do! It's not like you'd even pay me any attention anyway! _Naruto _never puts me second to work!"

Itachi chuckled and silenced Sasuke with a quick kiss to his lips. "I put my work aside to fuck you within an inch of your life, and I'm promising to do it again later. I'd have to say I'm a pretty thoughtful older brother."

Sasuke sneered, shoving him away. "_Thoughtful _older brothers don't fuck their Otouto's with the fucking curtains _open!_ NARUTO! YOU IDIOT! STOP JERKING OFF AND GET INSIDE HERE! WE HAVE NEIGHBORS!"

Itachi's eyes grew wide for a moment, but soon he began laughing. "You have the most interesting friends, Otouto," he said. Then, a mischievous smirk broke across his face. "Hmm...you should ask him if he'd like to join next time. I wouldn't mind."

**Part 1: Complete**


End file.
